Her Eyes, His Lips
by Sakuya Izayoi
Summary: When I looked into your eyes, I knew it was love. When your lips met mine, time stopped. A SakuHina, and SasuNaru two-shot. This was a collab with my friend, Sarah, who wrote the SasuNaru part.
1. Her Eyes

**~ Her Eyes ~**

_We do not own 'Naruto' or the characters_

* * *

I walked into the room, uneasily, feeling everyone's eyes dart towards me. I looked down, and nervously fumbled with the end of my dress, still feeling the heavy gazes on me.

Why had I even come here? I never believed in finding love this way; being cramped up in a small room, and listening to some guy drone on about himself for 5 minutes, until he was whisked away, and replaced with another.

Love should be found naturally, your eyes meet, and you feel like you're the only two in the room.

Of course, that was only in fairy tales; things like that didn't happen in real life.

I sighed, remembering the reason I was here. Ino-pig was making a big deal on how I was 18, but never had a boyfriend. I can recall the conversation we had with much clarity.

* * *

We were both at _Ichiraku's_, talking about our squads, the latest gossip, the usual girl stuff. Until, Ino had mentioned that she had been dating Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I mean, he's not the greatest guy; he's lazy, boring. But, I've found out there's another side to him. When the lights go out he-"

I had to stop her there.

"Whoa! Ino-pig! I DO NOT want to hear about your sex life!" Even thinking about it made me feel uneasy. She rolled her eyes, smirking, apparently reminiscing on the nights they shared.

"So, what about you? Snagged anyone yet?" The blonde interrogated, sipping lightly on her bottled water. Oh, Ino, always the health-cautious one.

I bit my lower lip, my face slightly pink. "Er, well..."

"You mean...You're still _single_?" She seemed surprised, her mouth agape. "You're hot Sakura! Why don't you have anyone?"

I didn't hesitant with the answer. I shrugged, stirring my ramen around with my chopsticks.

* * *

It didn't matter to me, I'd find love when I was ready. But no, Ino had to be Ino, and butt in; bringing us back to me standing awkwardly at the Speed Dating event.

I placed my number on my shirt: #30, and took a seat at one of the tables.

That's when I saw her, one of the most beautiful women I'd ever layed eyes on.

She had long, silky, indigo hair, that cascaded down her back, and snow white skin, that looked almost porcelain, but the thing that drew me to her were those eyes.

Her eyes were the most unusual, yet stunning color that I had ever come across with. A light lavendar, that rivaled even flowers' shades.

I had to meet her; I wanted to hear that angel's voice.

She looked around nervously, a blush painted on her cheek. She was probably forced to come here too, she looked far too uncomfortable, and out-of-place.

Her eyes met mine for a split second; she realized my table was the only free. She gave me a soft smile, that made her that much more gorgeous, and sat in front of me.

"H-hello, my name is Hinata." Even her voice was angelic, and soft.

"I'm Sakura! It's nice to meet you!" I extended my hand out to hers, and she shook it. Her touch was soft, and pure; I didn't want to pull away. Hinata drew her hand back, and it resided in her lap.

Minutes went by, neither of us saying anything. Hinata cleared her throat, and decided to ask me some pointless question, to break the awkward silence.

"So, Sakura-chan, do you have any siblings?" The lavendar eyed girl seem to gain a bit more confidence around me; she didn't stutter once. I answered quickly, knowing our time together was ending soon.

"No, I'm an only child. And yourself?"

"I have one sister; her name is Hanabi." Hinata replied, folding her hands together, her warm smile still on her face. And her eyes, seem to shine, and draw me in, like a magnet to steel.

I didn't know what I was doing, I was too lost in those eyes. I inched closer, and closer to her face, until we were mere milimeters apart. Being this close, I could see every feature on her flawless face.

Hinata's eyes widened, and her blushed was blazing a dark red. In an attempt to pull away, she just ended up closing the gap between us, and I got to taste her soft lips on mine.

She didn't pull away like I thought she would, actually, it seemed she was enjoying it. I ran my hands through her dark purple locks, and her arms went around my neck.

The kiss seemed to last an enternity, neither of us wanting it to end.

But, finally, the timer rang, and we parted, both panting heavily.

"That was, erm..." She began, her blush slowly coming back.

"Yeah..." I agreed, scratching the back of my head nervously. "I guess this the end, huh?"

"It doesn't have to be!" Hinata exclaimed as soon as the words left my mouth. "I-I mean...If you want, would you like to...Go out again?" Her blush was at least 5 shades darker; the blush was even redder than Gaara's hair by this point.

I smiled, kissing her hand. "I'd love too."

And Hinata's eyes, sparkled with happiness, and they never seemed so beautiful.


	2. His Lips

**~ His Lips ~**

_We do not own the series or the characters_

* * *

I was resting my head on my hand, annoyed that all of the girls had only rambled on about Sasuke, not even giving me time to respond to anything. Sakura had dragged me along to this speed dating thing, hoping I would find a girlfriend so I wouldn't stay cooped up in my house all day, boy was she wrong.

The annoying 'Ding Ding' of the timer going off, signaling the person to move on, had startled me causing me to jump up a little, looking around the room. There was a crowd of girls fighting over a chair in the right corner, I decided to get up and find out what the commotion was all about.

When I got there, I saw the ebony haired man his black eyes staring at me. I knew it, it was Sasuke, all the girls wanted to be with him all the time, why would today be any different.

I stormed out of the building, almost knocking people over, in my scurry to leave. I decided to go Ichiraku's for a refreshing bowl of ramen, sitting in my normal seat and ordering a huge bowl of ramen, I sighed. Sasuke was always better than me in everything: Looks, Brains, and Athletics. A hand landed on my shoulder, and my thoughts vanished and turned into panic.

"Don't worry Blondy" It was him, I could recognize his voice from miles away. "It's just me"

"What do you want Teme!" I growled at him. First the speed dating room, now Ichiraku's was he trying to make me insane!

"The same thing as you, a decent meal here at Ichiraku's baka" His voice was mono-toned until he said baka, that's when his voice had lightened. Sasuke took the seat next to me, and ordered his meal.

We both ate in silence, but I sent him death glares when he wasn't looking. I placed the money down on the counter, and walked out and headed in the direction of my home. I could sense someone following me, so I turned into a dark alleyway.

"Baka! You could have gotten yourself killed if I was an enemy ninja" His voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Why had HE been following ME!

"Sasuke dammit! Why the hell would you follow me like that!" I hissed.

"Because I could" He ended his sentence with a smirk.

"Are you some sort of stalker! You're following me around everywhere today!". Sasuke put his hand on my cheek, and I backed up slowly towards the wall, my heart pounding in my chest. What the hell did he think he was doing!

"Don't be afraid baka" Sasuke's lips hit mine in a giant eruption. My eyes grew wide, and I struggled to push him off.

"What was that for teme!" I managed to get away, and started inching towards the opening.

"I didn't want it to be an accident, like our first one". His words caused a flashback in my head, back to the academy when my lips had first met his.

" I-I-I-I" My words trailed off into a mumble.

"I know you liked it" With that he was gone in a flash. I just stood there in shock, had that really just happened and had I really liked it as much as I did! I must have stood in the alley for a long time because, when I looked up the sun was just about to set.

I had to find Sasuke and tell him how I felt about him, at this time he was probably around his apartment. I took off in a jog looking around the streets for him, and after a few minutes of searching I saw the back of his head, he was with someone. At closer inspection, I noticed it was a female and they were battling with their tongues.

"SASUKE!" I shouted angrily. The ebony-haired teen , looked away from the girl and his gaze met mine.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!". He chuckled along with the girl.

"I'm not interested in you, baka" He smirked. My heart felt like it had just fallen out of my chest and onto the floor. He was laughing at me, what had happened before had all been some sort of sick twisted mind game for him to enjoy.

"YOU MAN WHORE" I ran away from them as fast as possible, and to my apartment.

I felt like a teenage girl, after she had just been dumped by her first boyfriend. I was curled up on my couch and eating cookie dough ice-cream, I felt pathetic, was that teme really the one who made me feel like this, it was.

There was a knock at the door, but I didn't bother to get up and answer it, whoever it was had decided to let themselves in, because I heard the squeak of the door opening and closing.

"Blondie, you are quite the Uke" The sound of his voice, made my mind explode with anger and sorrow.

"What do you want!" I growled at him standing up and walking over to him.

"I couldn't let her know about us, then all of Konoha would know"

"And what's wrong with that, are you ashamed of me!" I felt a tear run down my face, and I tried to hide it.

"No, I couldn't let my older brother know of this, he would try to kill you and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you." Sasuke pulled me into a hug, his body felt warm, and calming.

"Sasuke I-" He put his finger to my lips and my words stopped, it felt right standing there in silence in his arms.

"I know" His lips met mine again, and this time I didn't feel the need to pull away.


End file.
